Gritos del corazón
by Brendan94
Summary: La historia de un chico "desafortunado" en todo sentido de la palabra, cambia cuando decide independizarse al irse a vivir a villa crepúsculo. Lo que no sabe, esque ahi le esperan las mas sorprendentes batallas de keyblde...


_Bueno este seria mi cuarto fic. Algo sentimental y medio filosofico, (creo xDU eso jusgenlo ustedes ;) ) Este ultimo tiempo eh estado bastante ausente, y en un mes aproximadamente desaparecere completamente, por eso quiero (si es que alcanzo) ponerle Fin a por lo menos un fic activo y publicar un One-shot_

_Gracias a todos los que habeis leido alguno de mis fics... me dieron fuerza y esperanza. grax..._

_Sin mas preambulos les dejo quiza mi ultima creacion..._

**Gritos del Corazón:**

**Capitulo 1: Una esperanza…**

En el comedor se encontraba un padre y su hijo, ya eran las 14:32 de la tarde, ambos comían callados, concentrados solamente en el plato de sopa que tenían en frente. El padre que hasta hace solo un segundo sostenía la cuchara, la dejo a un lado y poniendo ambas manos en la mesa en símbolo autoritario se dirigió a su hijo…

-Han llamado otra vez del liceo.-dijo con voz bastante grave.- Sigues faltando a las clases de matemáticas y de educación física.

El chico seguía tomando su sopa, sin darle importancia a lo que le decía su padre. La reacción de su hijo molesto mucho al padre y no dudo en levantarse, y agarrando a su hijo, lo levanto lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-El grito se escucho en toda la cuadra, y los vecinos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a oír los gritos del padre, no se distrajeron de sus actividades y como siempre se limitaron a ignorar lo que se escuchaba.

-¡Hago un gran sacrificio en el trabajo para que estudies! ¡Pero lo único que haces es desperdiciar todos los esfuerzos que hago!.- El padre se movía de un lado a otro mientras le decía esto a su hijo. El chico que aun estaba en el suelo, se limito a mirar a su padre y esperar a que se terminara el sermón.

-¡No paras de darme problemas!.- seguía gritando el padre. El chico se levanto del suelo, y miro a su padre unos instantes. Aquel hombre de pelo negro un poco canoso y con su camisa azul y pantalones negros, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin dejar de reprenderlo, "¿Cómo había cambiado tanto…?" se dijo el mismo. Hace 11 años atrás su padre era totalmente distinto, era cariñoso, alegre y dedicado a su hijo…

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?.-Decía gritando el hombre. No podía creer que su hijo no lo escuchara, "¿Es que acaso no sabe todo lo que hago por el…?" se decía mientras la rabia lo consumía. El chico lo volvió a mirar y empezó a caminar hasta su cuarto.

-¡Donde crees que vas!. ¡Aun no eh terminado de hablar contigo!. El joven se paro unos instantes debajo del umbral dándole la espalda a su padre, giró la cabeza y le dijo.

-¿Como quieres que te escuche, si tu nunca me has escuchado a mi…?.- Luego siguió su camino hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación. El padre abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de decir algo, su hijo tenía razón y solo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta…

El chico entro en su habitación, se lanzo en la cama mirando hacia arriba, donde en vez de un techo, había una gran vidrio que permitía ver el magnifico cielo azul, y cuando era de noche, disfrutaba las noches estrelladas que junto a la luna hacían un paisaje hermoso.

El chico se dedico a mirar el cielo azul y a las pocas nubes que había a esa hora, reflexionaba sobre lo que le sucedía últimamente. Estaba terminando el tercero medio, sus calificaciones eran casi perfectas. Pero solo había un pequeño problema, y esos eran sus compañeros de clase y el profesor de matemáticas…

El primer día que llego al liceo, fue hace tres años. Todo parecía andar bien, sus notas eran buenas, y no daba problema alguno. Pero algo paso… Algo que hizo, que de un día para otro, todos lo atacaran, y por alguna razón aparente, el profesor de matemáticas también.

Día tras día, era golpeado por los abusones, en su mesa estaban escritas muchas groserías y amenazas de muerte… Las ropas de educación física siempre las encontraba rotas o con alguna porquería.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Se decía mientras seguía mirando al cielo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes a la puerta. El chico se sentó en la cama y espero a que abrieran la puerta.

-Hijo…- decía el padre mientras asomaba la cabeza.-Debemos hablar.- dijo en tono serio mientras entraba ya con mas confianza al ver que su hijo, en un movimiento de mano le permitió pasar.

-Quiero que me digas en que piensas.-Le dijo el padre en un tono mas suave y tierno. El chico se sorprendió bastante, ya hacia bastantes años que no oía a su padre con ese tono. El chico cerró sus ojos por un momento, que al padre le parecieron eternos.

-Me voy de la casa.- Le dijo en un tono frío. El padre, que se había sentado en la cama, aun lado de su hijo, de un brinco se puso de pie al oír esas palabras.

Esas palabras… resonaban fuertemente en su memoria, palabras que le quedaron grabadas para siempre… Derrepente recordó un nombre, que creía haber olvidado ya hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?.- Le dijo en con palabras quebradas y en un tono de tristeza.

-Si…-respondió el chico con un poco de tristeza también. El padre lo miro durante 5 minutos, luego cerro los ojos fuertemente y dijo…

-Esta bien…-se veía en su cara caer un par de lagrimas.- ¿Y los estudios?.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El joven cerró los ojos mientras reflexionaba, aun que para el no era gran problema irse sin haber cursado el año.

-Lo terminare…-dijo mientras abría los ojos y soltaba un suspiro, aun faltaban unas semanas para que terminara el año escolar. El padre no podía ver a su hijo a la cara, solo mantenía sus ojos puestos en sus zapatos de trabajo, que como siempre estaban bien lustrados y brillantes.

-¿Dónde iras?...-intentando averiguar el lugar donde su hijo iría…

-Lejos…-Respondió secamente el joven, sin mostrar la mas minima expresión .

El padre se retiraba de la habitación, y justo debajo del umbral de la puerta, giró su cabeza y con una expresión llena de dolor y tristeza pronunció el nombre de su hijo, "Cless…" volvió a girar su cabeza y salio de la habitación.

El joven se levanto de su cama, dio unos pasos hasta un escritorio, y abriendo uno de sus cajones, saca de el unos anuncios, de entre ellos había uno que estaba remarcado con un circulo. "!Ven a vivir a los nuevos departamentos de villa Crepúsculo¡ Espacio de…" Miró con suma atención el anunció, que luego de un rato, volvió a guardarlo en el cajón.

Un mes después…

Cless llegaba a la estación de villa Crepúsculo, tuvo que tomar el tren para llegar. Al bajarse vio a un trío que lo esperaba…

-Tu debes de ser Cless ¿no?.- Pregunta el del gorro negro. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras inspeccionaba la estación.

-Mi nombre es Seifer-orgullosamente decía su nombre, como si fuera el mejor.-Ellos son…

-¡Trueno!-en un tono muy orgulloso y enérgico, al igual que el anterior. Era un tipo de piel morena y musculoso, llevaba una camiseta de color naranja y pantalones negros.

-Viento…-Era un chica de pelo plateado, llevaba una chaqueta azul sin mangas.

-Nosotros somos los que mandamos aquí en villa crepúsculo.-Dijo Seifer en tono amenazante y a la vez autoritario. Lo quede mirando unos momentos y arqueando la ceja di un suspiro e ignorando a ese trío tan raro intente avanzar hasta el apartamento, el cual gracias a mis trabajos de medio tiempo pude pagar.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir mi camino, el chico musculoso se coloca enfrente de mi, y agarrandome los dos hombros con fuerza me detiene…

-Veo que aun no entiendes lo que sucede aquí.-Dijo Seifer mientras se acercaba a mi lado.-Digámoslo de una manera simple para un idiota como tu pueda entender.- Mientras soltaba una pequeña risa junto a esos dos.-¿Estas de mi lado o en mi contra?. De forma seria.

-¿Ah? No tengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que hablas…-Respondí confuso a lo que estos tres no parecían poner buena cara…

-¿Nos tomas por tontos? Nadie puede entrar en villa Crepúsculo sin antes aprobar el examen de la keyblade.-Con voz ya mas tranquila.

-No se de que me estas hablando…-Dije mientras me venia un fuerte dolor de cabeza al intentar hacer memoria.

-Como sea…-dando un suspiro.-Por hoy te dejaremos ir, pero no te vayas a olvidar de esto… Si estas en nuestra contra, la pasaras muy mal.-Dando media vuelta y saliendo mientras que los otros dos le siguieron de cerca.

Luego de esa extraña escena me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi nueva residencia, en donde me quedaría apartir de ahora. Un complejo no muy grande ni muy pequeño. Para que decir que era de mi gusto. Lentamente inserte la llave en la chapa de la puerta… Me quede ahí unos minutos, reflexionando en algo, no sabia muy bien el que, pero… definitivamente era algo de suma importancia…

-Llave…-Mire unos segundos el llavero el cual sostenía libremente cada una de mis llaves, las cuales eran solo 3. La forma del llavero era similar al de una guitarra, y cada llave, extrañamente parecía una nota musical que combinaba perfectamente con aquel llavero lleno de recuerdos gratos pero también de suma tristeza y angustia.-Una llave… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese chico…?

Flash back…

"Nadie puede entrar en villa Crepúsculo sin antes aprobar el examen de la _**keyblade**_."

Fin Flash back…

-Llave… espada…- Fue lo ultimó que alcancé a pronunciar antes de que todo se tornara de un color oscuro…

-¿Dónde… donde estoy?.- Estaba en medio de la oscuridad, flotando como cualquier cosa. Miraba por todos lados y no podía ver nada… Una sensación de soledad me invadía… Desde los más hondo de la oscuridad, algo me llamaba, lo sentía. Como pude me acerque al supuesto lugar de donde sentía ese llamado, poco a poco empecé a ver algo… es una especie de cristal gigante de manera circular. Cuando empezaba a admirar las imágenes en que en ella había, inesperadamente caí hasta el duro piso de cristal.-¿Pero que…?.- No sentía dolor, no sentía cansancio, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Pensaba mientras me ponía de pie. No había nada mas, estaba atrapada en esta plataforma de cristal -Quizás en cuanto tiempo podré salir de aquí…-Me cuestionaba mientras trataba de poner calma a mi mente. De la nada empiezan a aparecer desde mi propia sombra unas manos, las cuales rápidamente empiezan a agarrarme las piernas… Poco a poco empezaron a jalarme hacia abajo, mi sombra de alguna u otra manera se había expandido por lo menos dos metros a la redonda… Forcejeaba y forcejeaba tratando de escapar de aquella tenebrosa situación, intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero cada vez me sentía mas y mas agotado… Maldije la situación y como no solo hasta hace unos minutos no sentía nada de cansancio, pero ahora…

-¿Por qué luchas…?.

-¿Eh…?- Una voz salida de la nada, se escuchaba muy despacio, pero cada vez se hacia mas y mas clara…

-¿Por qué luchas…?.- Preguntaba una vez más.

-¿¡De que hablas!.- Grite molesto, esperando alguna respuesta de aquella voz. Pero no… Solo preguntaba lo mismo…

-¿Por qué luchas…?.

-¡…!.- De pronto me di cuenta, ¿Tenia algún motivo por el cual debía volver?. No… definitivamente había algo por lo cual debo seguir luchando… -No lo se…- Respondí finalmente en tono de tristeza…- Pero… no por eso dejare de luchar…- ya con voz mas firme.- Hasta que lo descubra… No cederé…

Apenas pronuncie la frase, un rayo de luz ilumino toda el área. Nuevamente, me encontraba flotando en la nada, solo que esta vez., no había oscuridad… Solo una luz… calida y llenadora.

-Tu… que buscas el sentido del vivir…-se oyó derrepente.-Tu… que luchas día a día con la adversidad… Tu… que luchas incontables veces con el destino… ¿Estas listo?

-¿Listo…?.- No sabía muy bien a que se refería, pero… algo en mi interior me decía incesantemente una sola cosa…- Si… estoy listo.

Lo siguiente no lo recuerdo muy bien… Solo se que al despertar, me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, las paredes blancas, aquellas camillas ubicadas en cada parte de la habitación, ese olor… Solo podía ser un hospital.

-¿Qué ocurrió…?.- Fue lo primero que logre articular, aun que era mas algo para mi mismo.

-Te desmayaste…-Contesto el doctor.- Haber…-revisando un fichero…- Cless ¿no?.

-S-si…-Respondí medio inseguro por la sorpresa de que sabia mi nombre…

-Mi nombre es Clarence.-Dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de mi cama.- Nos conocimos en el examen…-Termino de decir con simpleza y con una media sonrisa en su cara.

Pero… ¿De que me esta hablando? Me decía a mi mismo. Ya es la segunda vez que me hablan de ese dichoso examen…-Disculpe…-dije interrumpiendo el pensar del doctor.- ¿De que examen me habla?.- Al terminar de decir la frase, el doctor abrió los ojos en clara sorpresa, a lo cual me preocupe un momento ya que desconocía totalmente la situación…

-¿Enserio no recuerdas Cless?.- Con tono preocupante y ambiguo me miraba…

Nege con la cabeza a lo cual el doctor solo cerro ambos ojos en un claro gesto de duda y … ¿Preocupación?. No entendía muy bien que pasaba, algo no me encajaba. Mis constantes dolores de cabeza desde que llegue a villa crepúsculo, ese extraño trío con su muy especia "Bienvenida" si se le puede llamar así, y por ultimo… ese extraño sueño que tuve… Tenia muchas dudas en mi mente, pero no el tiempo suficiente para que me las contestaran… Espera… ¿No tengo suficiente tiempo…?

-Muy bien Cless.- Interrumpía el doctor en mi confusa batalla interna.- Te contare lo que se, así que escucha atentamente por que no lo volveré a repetir.- Termino de decir con un semblante serio y los brazos entrecruzados.

-Esta bien…- Respondí casi en un reflejo.

Espero les haya gustado, espero ansioso sus review ^^ cuidense y una vez mas grax por leer mis fics...

see ya


End file.
